Chasing Pavements (1)
Chasing Pavements (1) is the forty-first episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on April 1, 2011. Summary Fiona has successfully completed inpatient rehab and she's feeling strong and in control. Meanwhile, Anya gets stuck with homophobic bully Owen in CPR class and he doesn't disappoint. Alli is glad to be back at Degrassi. Main Plot Fiona has successfully completed in-patient rehab and she's feeling strong and in control. But the "Bobby trial" is scheduled for the week of her release. Mrs. Coyne comes to Fiona with $100,000 from Bobby. He is willing to give it to Fiona if she drops the charges, which she refuses to do. The hearing is difficult for Fiona, as she is put under pressure by Bobby's lawyer and is asked irrelevant questions, such as if she has ever had a successful relationship. The trial is put on break and Fiona goes out for lunch with her mother and Holly J. There she notices a bottle of wine, which she is tempted to take, but manages to control herself by using a technique in which she distracts herself by describing where she is. She returns to the trial, where Tinsley later confesses Bobby slapped her at a party, though she seems a bit panicked about confessing it. The judgment goes to Fiona, much to Bobby's horror as well as to Tinsley and Fiona's happiness. They decide on a settlement of $250,000 and Bobby has to take anger management classes. Fiona, ecstatic about winning, kisses Holly J. on the mouth and informs Holly J. that she loves her very much. Holly J. enjoyed the kiss so much that she was shocked to see that was the way Fiona felt. Subplot Anya gets stuck with creepy, homophobic bully, Owen, in CPR class. She reports Owen to Mr. Armstrong to have Owen removed from the CPR class. Owen confronts Anya and asks her why she didn't tell him how she felt about him touching her before telling Mr. Armstrong. Anya tells him because he insulted Riley and Zane. After that Owen waited at Anya's locker and told her that he likes her, but Anya told him that she doesn't feel that way about him and probably never will. Third Plot Alli is glad to be back at Degrassi. She has the loving support of her parents, and she couldn't care less about Drew. The teachers seem stoked to have her back, which might have something to do with the upcoming standardized math test that determines Mr. Simpson's future. Is this Alli's big shot at redemption? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Chasing Pavements" by Adele. *When Fiona reminded her mom about what she said about Bobby not getting away with his abuse was from Breakaway (1). *The last time Bobby was seen was in Purple Pills (2). *This was Owen's first appearance as a regular. *It is revealed that Tinsley had been dating Bobby for a while and that she was abused like Fiona. *Fiona is the first girl since Paige Michalchuk to press charges and face her abuser in court. *Fiona is the first girl to face her abuser in court and win. |-| Gallery= Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-rdb.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-o2w.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-65f.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-claire-g2d.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-2j9.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-wgr.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-pld.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-holly-j-rvu.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-alli-pf8.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-chantay-p8g.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-fiona-t0d.jpg d10_-oct4_hospital_ss_-0315.jpg d10_-oct4_hospital_ss_-0474.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0865.jpg Degrassi-41-Sneak.jpg d10_-oct4_hospital_ss_-0279.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0844.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0735.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0804.jpg degrassi-10_-oct12th_ss_0647.jpg cp1.png cp2.png cp3.png cp6.png cp5.png cp7.png cp8.png cp4.png cp9.png cp10.png 0035v.jpg Degrassi-10_-Oct12th_SS_00761.jpg 00104.jpg 0012sc.jpg 0015.jpg 0033f.jpg degrassi-episode-41-01.jpg degrassi-episode-41-03.jpg degrassi-episode-41-04.jpg degrassi-episode-41-05.jpg degrassi-episode-41-07.jpg degrassi-episode-41-08.jpg degrassi-episode-41-11.jpg degrassi-episode-41-12.jpg degrassi-episode-41-13.jpg degrassi-episode-41-14.jpg degrassi-episode-41-18.jpg degrassi-episode-41-19.jpg degrassi-episode-41-20.jpg degrassi-episode-41-21.jpg aaaaaaaaaaaadsad.jpg adfsafsdgsagfdg.jpg dfhshgddsfsd.PNG ffffffffffsadfasdf.jpg ghjhjghjhjgfhj.jpg hgjsfdsff.PNG hgsfhsadasdaf.jpg qewwqasdasd.jpg qweqweadfd.jpg qweqwerrr.jpg qwewqrewtt.jpg sdafadfasfdsadffd.PNG uilfdgdsfsdf.jpg werwfrdfsfsadf.jpg xsaxsaxss.jpg ykyukdfgf.jpg Follyj2.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Guest Starring *Jayne Heitmeyer as Toni Stark *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Judah Katz as Sherm *Ben Lewis as Bobby Beckonridge *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Brenda Kamino as Judge *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Elyse Mason as Tinsley Wharton *Jeff Parazzo as Young counsellor Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *(Anya to Owen): "You touched me and I didn't like it." *(Fiona to Holly J.): "This was a bad idea." *(Fiona): "I'm Fiona and I'm an alcoholic." *(Owen to Anya): "Overreact much?" *(Holly J. to Fiona about Bobby): "You win just by doing it. Do not let him break you." *(Alli to Clare): "I need a win, please help me." *(Chantay to Anya about Owen): "Just bite the bullet." *(Alli to Mr. Simpson): "Yippee." *(Fiona): "I'm an addict, and I pledge to work at it every day." *(Laura Coyne): "A trial could be overwhelming for you." *(Toni Stark—Bobby's Lawyer): "Would you like to tell us how you got this bruise." *(Anya to Owen): "I don't like you like that, and I probably never will." *(Anya): "I didn't mean to get you kicked out, but now you can't harass any more girls. Oh well, tough break." *(Anya): *counting on her fingers* "You threw Zane in a dumpster, you harassed Riley and you're a creepy homophobe *notices Owen mimicking her* who likes to upset people. Why not grope a girl?" *(Alli): "Ugh, Drew's on here." (Clare): "Well, he's not exactly smart." (Alli): "Which is why he's still in grade 10 math." *(Tinsley): "He slapped me...JUST A LITTLE BIT!" (About Bobby in fear) *(Holly J. to Fiona): "You did it I'm so proud of you." *Fiona kisses Holly J.* (Fiona): "It's because of you Holly J., you helped me through this, I love you so much." |-| Featured Music= *"I Can't Have You" by Bent by Elephants - Heard when Fiona kissed Holly J. after winning her trial.﻿ |-| Links= *Watch Chasing Pavements (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes